Click Your Heels and Think of Me
by improvisedmusicalnumber
Summary: Just your average post-wicked fiyeraba fanfiction. Critique is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know how long they had been wandering,she had stopped counting the days a while back. It seems the desert they were in more than lived up to its name: impassable.

Barren and harsh, and the camp they set up did little to nothing to help. she would have long forgone putting on a brave face against the elements if...if it weren't for him. He stayed vigilantly by her side long after she thought no one would, and long after she thought she deserved it.

But still, here he was. Her dear , wonderful Fiyero, a man who's face she could hardly bare to look at. It wasn't that she didn't love him, sweet Oz she did, it was the guilt.

Everything, he gave up everything for her, and he should have so much more.

"Fae,"

Elphaba flinched when she felt the hand on her shoulder, but she did not turn around.

"Hey, it's nearly nightfall, you need to rest."

She felt Fiyero wrap his arms around her waist, straw prodding into her skin. she took his hands, knowing full well that he couldn't feel a thing.

"I will, I promise."

"You always say that, but I don't think I've seen you get a full night's sleep in weeks."

She turned and looked up at him, his face a painted and sewed caricature of one that she was forgetting more and more each day.

He always joked that his features were, in fact, a work of art that anyone would be lucky to have hanging up in their cornfield.

He joked, but she loved every stitch and brushstroke to her grave.

She rested her hands around the back of his neck. "And I'm fine."

"'I'm worried about you, please, at least sit 've been walking for days. Elphaba..."

"So have you."

"You know as well as me that it's really not the same given...well-"

He indicated the body he was stuck in

"You know."

She kissed his forehead and sighed.

"Of course, Yero my hero."

...

She was different since they left Oz, he knew that. The guilt in her eyes, the way she just seemed so tired, and though they packed lightly through the deserts, her shoulders still seemed to hold weight that he could not quite see.

What he always told her was true, that he didn't regret anything, that he would have protected her millions of times over if he had to. she never seemed to hear him, and so he watched as she withered, crushed under a burden that seemed to grow each day.

Even in her dreams, she couldn't seem to escape. When she had finally found sleep, head resting on his chest, he could hear her whispering, see her clinging to him. He could only guess what sorts of dreams would cause such a fitful sleep, and guess he did.

He couldn't help it, not being able to sleep gave one a lot of time to think unpleasant thoughts.

He missed sleep. It was one of the many things that he had lost, probably forever.

He could not taste, nor could he smell.

He couldn't feel anything, not the wind that made his lovely Fae shiver, not the ground beneath his feet.

He couldn't feel her lips, her hands...none of it. Oh how he missed it.

Not only that, but he felt useless.

There were so many limitations that came with being a scarecrow, all of which lead to feeling completely helpless. He never felt like he was alive since the night of hell and pain, he was a spectator.

He was all but a shadow walking among the living, and it was driving him mad.

All of a sudden, he heard her cry out.

She sat straight up, breathing heavily, with terror evident in her eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's fine..."

He grabbed her hands.

"We're fine, we're fine."

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, looking for the images of torture that plagued her rest.

"Right, of course."

She looked down at their hands.

"Fiyero?"

Hearing her say his name was fantastic. Even when he was an important figure in Oz, everyone called him Scarecrow, no one thought to ask his name...not that he could have told them the truth if they did.

"Yes?"

She looked into his eyes, "we should keep walking."

...


	2. Chapter 2

This time, she wouldn't let him tell her that she needed more rest. It was true. And he was saying this because he worried, but she couldn't stand to sleep, at least not now.

She couldn't walk away from the things she had done, nor let worries of what she had left behind slip into the sand, but she could walk.

So walk she did.

They didn't really know where they were headed, she didn't exactly have time to plan details in between running from authorities, and faking her own death.

Well, and finding Fiyero again.

That, she would never forget.~~~~

She was grief ridden and numb. Betrayed by her best friend with a dead sister and rumors of an assassination plot.

There was nothing she had left, nothing except maybe those damned shoes.

And as luck would have it, her killer to be just so happened to have them on her feet.

She paced about , hoping for something to help her feel something. Anything, really. As of now, the spells and deaths just left her...empty.

She stopped suddenly when she heard a sound. This left her with a deep pitted unease considering that she was promised that no one could possibly know how to get past even the outer walls of kiamo ko.

Her muscles tensed, every sense on high alert. She grabbed the Grimmerie and walked tentatively towards the sound.

The farther she went, the darker the corridors became,giving need to the dim light of a conjured flame.

She squinted when she finally made out a silhouette leaning against a stone wall.

She squared her shoulders and tried to make herself look as menacing as possible, thinking over and over 'no mercy, no mercy, no mercy...'

"Who dares to disturb the fortress of the Wicked Witch of the West?"

The figure looked up at her, she could make out no features.

"Elphaba?" It whispered

She continued her silent mantra as her heart pounded at the prospect of the intruder knowing her name.

_ 'No mercy, no mercy...'_

"I said...who dares to disturb me?"

The intruder walked towards the glow of the fire in her palm. He was wary of his distance, but it was close enough to see his face and his full height, a bit taller than her.

Burlap, stitches, straw.

A scarecrow, a living scarecrow. This was strange, even for the things she'd seen.

"Who are you?" She whispered

The scarecrow's face was contorted into something like hurt.

"Don't you remember me?"

She backed away from him, he followed her.

"Should I?"

He smiled sadly.

"You saved my life, that day in the cornfield..."

"No, that can't be. Fiyero...he's dead, it's my fault he's dead."

Her words were teeth and blood and hurt tinged every bit with defeat.

The flame folded in upon its self in her hand, gone as her arms hung at her sides.

The scarecrow took her hands in the darkness.

"I'm not, Elphaba it's me."

It was his voice she heard, but it was a trick, it had to be. There was no way...

_'No mercy, no mercy, no mercy...'_

"The pain is gone...all of it, it's gone. I'm... Aliv-"

He stopped.

"It's me."

She grasped for his arms, urgently.

Her thoughts were fogging, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be, but at the same time, it had to.

'_No...mercy_'

"Is it?"

She whispered

"Well, yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Fiyero." She tried the name in her voice, trying to make it tangible.

"Fiyero." A bit louder

"Oh by Oz it's you, Fiyero!"

She threw her arms around him, tears spilling all down her face. She laughed and laughed with relief. Not everything was gone, it wasn't all lost. But still, as she buried her face into the the tatters of his Gale force uniform, she still felt something was not right.

Well, not that exactly. It was just odd. She didn't feel his skin that she missed so, and his strength and sturdiness? miniscule.

Even when she couldn't see his face, she still couldn't pretend that everything was alright.

She had turned him into this. Fiyero's human body was gone.

The realization of this was horrifying to say the least. Why didn't he hate her?

She sat up slowly. She cradled his face in her hands.

"Fiyero, I-"

"Fae, we don't have much time. There have been people sent to kill you...and I'm one of them. But I have a plan..."

...


	3. Chapter 3

When was the last time he had seen her smile? He couldn't remember. She pulled away from him, walked ahead of him, and he was left shambling along with his thoughts and insecurities.

But not today. Today, he ran.

He very soon realized that this wasn't a good idea as he tripped over his own feet, face first into the sands.

"Oh, so that's why I didn't try that before..." He mumbled.

He tried to get up, but carrying his own weight proved more difficult than he expected.

"Damn." He growled, struggling to stand back up. He was a proud man with occasional twinges of vanity saved from his youth. Calling for help would do nothing good for his ego, especially about something that had been so simple before.

But Elphaba hadn't noticed, and her form was getting farther away, a glimpse of emerald on the horizon.

He clenched his fists "Fae?!"

She didn't turn around.

"Elphaba!"

She turned her head, and he watched as she ran towards him.

When she reached him, she kneeled down beside him to meet his eyes.

He studied her face, streaks of sweat, small scars here and there. Tolls of the runaway.

"Yero?"

"Yeah, hey there." He gave a half hearted wave.

She lifted him off the ground, and the look of pain he saw through her eyes broke his heart.

"What happened?"

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit.

"I,uhh, well, I tried running to catch up with you."

He looked back up at her

"Yeah...It didn't work out."

She nodded and looked forward at the ethereal glow of sunrise on sand.

"Well, now that we're here, going at the same pace should be relatively easy, right?"

"Right...yeah, Of course"

He awkwardly fumbled to her side And took her hand. It was a lot easier to be suave when he had his old body.

She gave him a confused look.

"Well I just figured this'll make it much harder for us to get separated."

She looked even more confused.

"Alright..."

He smiled at her, trying very hard to look charming. "Alright."

She quickly looked away from him, free hand over her mouth whispering words he couldn't distinguish.

He squeezed her hand tighter.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

Oh Lurline, she was smiling.

She was radiant.

"No, you...you just looked so...so, young. Like before,"

She made a few incoherent gestures.

"you know, back when we hated each other."

"I didn't hate you."

She looked unconvinced.

He started walking and gave her arm a tug, signaling her to follow.

"It was more of a strong dislike caused by a violent case of stupidity."

She smiled again.

"_Incredibly_ violent."

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, and now I'm back to square one, brainless again."

"Not funny."

"I'm plenty funny, you just don't understand my sophisticated and unique sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have to ask, was this really about not getting lost, or was this your ever so sneaky way of trying to get your arm around me."

"I didn't think I had to be sneaky about it."

She looked thoughtful

"True."

"Fantastic."

She laughed. She actually laughed.

Finally.

After all of this time, it just took him falling at her heels.

They had a moment to be carefree, yes it was one, but one often leads to two, several , a bearable existence together as fugitives.

But as with many a precious time, this one was cut short.

Because in that moment, they noticed a fleeting movement on the horizon.

...….…

'Such a strange and painful situation it is,'

Elphaba thought with Fiyero's arm around her.

'To always have your lover's consciousness with you, but never his skin.'

Strange it was, he was here, and though she tried never to admit it to herself, she missed him.

She didn't know if him fumbling about, trying to be debonair again, made her feel better or just opened up old wounds.

But in that moment, she wasn't worrying about where they would go, about the amount of previsions she had left.

What mattered was him, stringing her sanity together when it was on the verge of falling apart, and yet, everything reminded her of what she had taken from him.

She had, by all intensive purposes, killed the person he was. And for what, fear of being alone?

She loved him deeply, all she knew was that he worried about her.

"Fae..."

"mmm?"

"Are there any animals in this desert?"

She was surprised at his question .

"No, the climate is much too harsh."

"Are you positive?"

She turned to him

"Of course I am, why do ask?"

She didn't need to, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement.

"A...mouse?" She hadn't meant to say that out loud...

The Mouse spoke "now you two are quite the odd couple."


End file.
